life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Tyler
Detective Inspector Sam Tyler (1969 - 2006) was a high ranking detective of the Greater Manchester Police in 2006 who entered a coma and woke up in Gene Hunt's World in 1973 following a car accident. In 1973, he worked for the Manchester and Salford Police under the brutal DCI Gene Hunt. Several years later in 1980, he married his colleague Annie Cartwright and progressed to "the pub" which was covered up by DCI Hunt as a death by drowning. It was not until 1983 until the truth of his death was revealed. The character is played by John Simm. Biography Early Life )]] Sam "Sammy" Tyler was born in 1969 to salesman Vic and housewife Ruth Tyler in Manchester. As a very young child he aspired to become a police officer which he would eventually fulfill. While growing up in 1970s Manchester as an only child, Sam became a Manchester United supporter and often attended the local football matches with his father ([[Series 1: Episode 5 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 5]]). He was also read to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Caroll by his father. When his father worked away, he often gave young Sam a present as compensation for his absence ([[Series 1: Episode 8 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 8]]). When he was young, his favourite dessert was treacle tart and custard with the skin on according to his mother. He was also very fond of the family cat called Ivanhoe. ([[Series 1: Episode 4 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 4]]). Separation from his Father In 1973 during a family wedding reception which the Tyler family attended, Sam witnessed his father walk out on the family and the reception. Unaware of his actions, he decided to follow into the nearby forest to search for him. In the forest, he witnessed his father assault a woman in a red dress and flee shortly after. When he returned to the party, his mother told him that his father had gone away unintentionally and that he loved them. She also told young Sam that she would see him again one day. Sam would not see him again for another 33 years. ([[Series 1: Episode 8 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 8]]) Late 20th Century )]] Sam was forced to grow up without a fatherly figure in his life. As a child, he became fond of his Aunt Heather who she said was her favourite nephew (''Series 2: Episode 4''). In 1979 at the age of 10, he bought his first album at the Vinyl Heaven Record Shop which was 'Cars' by Gary Numan ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 1]]). In 1981 at the age of 12, he was involved in a coach crash and broke his arm. He was forced to spent a few days in hospital ([[Series 2: Episode 8 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 8]]). At the age of 19, Tyler joined the Greater Manchester Police (which was originally the Manchester and Salford Police until 1974) and became very loyal to his profession by always following the rules and standing up against corruption. 21st Century By the 21st Century, Tyler (who was a Detective Inspector at this point in time) had been working with Deputy Chief Constable Glen Fletcher who became his commanding officer and mentor. Fletcher was a fatherly figure to him whom he respected him a great deal. Eventually he was promoted to Dectetive Chief Inspector by Fletcher ([[Series 2: Episode 2 (Life on Mars)|LOM ''Series 2: Episode 2]]). While working as a police officer, Sam entered a committed relationship with his colleague Maya Roy who often worked together on police cases. In the year 2006 as a DCI, he arrested former casino owner Tony Crane for the murder of his wife Eve Crane ([[Series 2: Episode 1 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 1]]). Eventually, Sam and Maya's relationship became strained which affected their work together. 2006 )]] In 2006, Tyler investigated the murders of Lauren Chester and Bettina Mitchell which led to the suspect Colin Raimes. After a brief pursuit through the suburbs of Manchester, Raimes was arrested by Tyler and questioned by him at a police interview with Raimes' lawyer, psychiatrist and social worker. Even though the DCI provided a great deal evidence that it was Raimes, the psychiatrist disagreed and demanded to release Colin because he was at a drop-in centre on the night of one of the abductions. Shortly after concluding that the suspect was not Colin Raimes but a possible associate, Sam decided to remove Maya from the murder case due to their strained relationship. However, her eagerness influenced her to take down Raimes independently. After pursuing him in car onto Satchmore Road, Maya was kidnapped by the real killer ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 1]]). The Crash When driving near the A57(M) motorway in Manchester in his Jeep Grand Cherokee, Sam was full of grief due to the situation he was suffering. After failing to pay attention to a nearby car, he stopped instantly on a side street beside the motorway and exited the car with despair. While leaning against the jeep with Life on Mars by David Bowie playing on his iPod, he was hit by a car travelling at a high speed. The impact of the car sent him into a deep coma which would last until 2007. ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 1]]) Life in 1973 Sam woke up to find himself in 1973 in Gene Hunt's World - only four years after his birth. Unsure whether he is in a coma or mad, or if he has actually gone back in time, he finds he is a DI in the contemporary police force of the age, starting his first day in the same station he worked at in 2006 only 33 years in the past, and is compelled to prove himself to his new DCI, Gene Hunt. Believing that he must make an absolute commitment to return to the 21st century, he goes to the police headquarters' rooftop edge with the intention of committing suicide of a sort, in order to terminate his 1973 fantasy life. WPC Annie Cartwright convinces him not to jump. Gene is a man who likes to throw his weight around and thinks of himself as the sheriff in a western. Gene acts first and thinks later, and this results in several punch-ups between him and Sam, who believes in by-the-book policing. Over time their differences complement each other rather than clash, and a series of cases are solved when the two men put their heads together. But Sam, a 21st century police officer, has to deal with a strange world full of cigarette-smoking, gum-chewing, sometimes corrupt, unreconstructed police officers of the early 1970s, as well as brutal punch-now-think-later policing methods and crude forensic techniques, and there are times when he is deeply stressed by this, as well as by recurring hints that reality is not what it seems. In "Episode 4" and "Episode 8", Sam meets the younger versions of his mother and father as well as the parents of his girlfriend Maya, in "Series 2: Episode 6". Twice, in "Episode 5" and "Episode 8", he actually meets his 4 year old self to which he is horrified. In "Episode 8", Sam tries to get his father to stay with his mother and his younger self hoping this will take him back to 2006 but is horrified to discover his father is actually a ruthless gangster. In "Episode 4", he also has brought down much of the corruption in CID by convincing Gene and the other officers not to take bribes from a local gangster Stephen Warren and also turning in a corrupt high ranking officer in "Series 2: Episode 2". Sam deals with many different crimes including drug trafficking, a hostage situation, murders and robberies. He does not just teach a lot to CID like tape recording but learns something from them. In the last episode, the voice of his surgeon appears as a new character, acting DCI, Frank Morgan, who tells Sam that he has amnesia brought on by a car accident and has really been sent from Hyde to infiltrate the rotten A Division. As Gene, Annie, Ray and Chris face a seemingly unavoidable fate when an undercover sting goes wrong, Sam comes out of his coma in the present. 's documents of Sam Tyler ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 1: Episode 1]])]] Regaining Consciousness and "Death" Sam Tyler woke up in Hyde Ward of a Manchester hospital in April 2007 beside his mother and Frank Morgan, who is revealed to be his surgeon. The tumour that was embedded in Tyler's head could not be removed; however, it was benign. The swelling of the tumour had been relieved by Morgan, which allowed Sam to wake up from his coma. Hours after waking up from his coma, he exited the hospital to a newer Manchester and rejoined the Greater Manchester Police as a DCI again. While acclimatising to the 21st Century, he underwent psychiatric evaluation and revealed how he had travelled back to 1973. The evaluation results were sent to the Psych Evaluation Division which were forwarded to DI Alex Drake of the Metropolitan Police who was collecting results from colleagaues who had suffered trauma. Sam also revealed to his mother how he had made a promise to WPC Annie Cartwright. His mother responded by telling him that he always kept his promises. A few days after he woke up, Sam began to feel empty towards the present day during a police meeting and also felt regretful for abandoning his team in 1973, and involuntarily cut himself with a knife. After being excused from the meeting, he ascended to the roof of the Stopford House police station alone, where he jumped off and died in 2007 (''Series 2: Episode 8''). Following his recent evaluation, Tyler's death was inserted into his psychiatric results classed as a suicide ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 1: Episode 1]]) )]] Return to 1973 Immediately after dying in 2007, Tyler woke up again in 1973 to reunite with the team and stop the armed Leslie Johns. Just as Johns was about to shoot a wounded Gene Hunt, Sam dealt with him by shooting him dead. While celebrating their triumph at the Railway Arms with a large scotch, Sam apologised to DS Carling for letting him get shot and he forgave DC Skelton for his actions caused by anger. Later that day, he met WDC Annie Cartwright on the street where they shared a passionate kiss after he promised to stay in 1973. ([[Series 2: Episode 8 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 8]]) Later Life Sam Tyler continued to work as a Detective Inspector under Gene Hunt for another 7 years, especially in 1974 when the Manchester and Salford Police merged into the Greater Manchester Police. He was very loyal to his team in the years leading up to his death in 1980. At some point in the late 1970s, he married Annie Cartwright and were "the happiest couple ever seen" but they did not have children ([[Series 2: Episode 4 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 2: Episode 4]]). Later in his life he befriended Jackie Queen whom he and Hunt rescued from the Manchester Gazette building hostage situation previously in 1973. His final arrest before his death was conman Paul Thordy who would retain his memories of Tyler when transferred to HM Prison Fenchurch prior to the prison riots of 1983 ([[Series 3: Episode 6 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 3: Episode 6]]). On the day before his "death", Tyler and his colleagues were involved in a jewellery robbery in Manchester. When he decided to follow the robbers in a high speed car chase, he was never seen again by his colleagues - excluding DCI Hunt. ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 1: Episode 1]]) Death )]] In 1980, Tyler had accepted that he had died in 2007 and was prepared to move on with Annie. DCI Hunt, who had guided Sam through his life in the 1970s, directed him to The Railway Arms pub which was actually a gateway to heaven. Tyler and Annie entered "the pub" for eternity and were never seen again ([[Series 3: Episode 8 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 3: Episode 8]]). Tyler's death was covered up by DCI Hunt that during the high speed chase on the previous day, Tyler drove into a canal in his car and died. His body was never found. ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 1: Episode 1]]) Post-Mortem Days after his "death" in 1980, friend and newspaper journalist Jackie Queen wrote his obituary for the Manchester Gazette as "the most loved man she ever met" ([[Series 2: Episode 4 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 2: Episode 4]]). Following Tyler's death, DCI Gene Hunt, DS Ray Carling and DC Chris Skelton transferred to Fenchurch East in London ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 1: Episode 1]]). After discovering files on Tyler's faked death, Alex Drake conducted an independent investigation into his death. ([[Series 3: Episode 1 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 3: Episode 1]]). During a dream of DI Drake, a ghost-like figure of Tyler appeared. ([[Series 3: Episode 8 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 3: Episode 8]]) Characteristics Appearance In 2006 Sam wears a dark blue suit briefly in the first episode and when he returns in the last episode. For most of the series whilst he is in 1973 he wears a slightly battered black leather coat with jeans or plain trousers,brown leather Florsheim boots and a gold tone Casio watch with digital readout (Module No. 1301 DI) which was not available in 1973. His shirts vary from time to time and as the series progress his sideburns are considerably lengthened. This is also seen when Sam awakes from his coma. His jacket reappeared in Series 3 of Ashes to Ashes when DI Alex Drake investigated his death in 1980. Tyler always wears a silver St. Christopher medal; the patron saint of travelling. Personality Sam is a professional self sufficient officer with morals who would never become corrupt. An example of this is in "Episode 4", where he discovers the entire CID are being bribed and tries his hardest to turn them around. He is also very strict, liking to do everything by the book and can be very short tempered with people, although this may just be due to the stressful situation he is in. Sam can also be relaxed, however this side of him is rarely seen as he is usually under constant stress. Sam often pushes others away from him and usually only Annie Cartwright or Nelson can get him to open up. While Sam tries his utmost to adhere to the law while in 1973, there are times he breaks the law based on having knowledge of future events and believing that action now will prevent future crimes. In season 1 episode 1 Sam produces a doctors report that proves Edward Kramer is "seriously disturbed" which would have sent Kramer to a high-security hospital for 20-30 years. Gene and Sam argue about the evidence and eventually Gene leaves it up to Sam, shoving the letter at Sam and walking out of his office. Sam crumples up the letter and throws in away, without this evidence Kramer would get life in prison. By doing this Sam believes he has prevented several future murders by the same man. In season 2 episode 1 Sam tries to convince Eve Olawi to plant a gold fob watch in Tony Crane's desk, the same type of watch that was stolen from a murder victim that visited Tony's casino and accidentally walked out with counterfiet money. Sam believes Crane is responsible for this murder, and knows that Crane is responsible for many others, including Eve's, in the future. Sam's response to Eve accusing him of trying to fit Tony up is "I'd never fit up anybody...who didn't deserve it" The plan backfires when Tony walks around the corner and interrupts Eve and Sam's conversation. Relationships Sam's main relationship in the show is with Annie Cartwright who often helps him when he is under much pressure. He falls in love with her, and in "Episode 8" saves her from being killed by his dad in 1973. When he finally arrives in 2006, in Series 2: Episode 8", he is tormented by the broken promise he made to her when he went to get help, making him end up back in 2006. He eventually commits suicide and ends back up in 1973, saving her and the others. At the end of the show, the two kiss and presumably enter a relationship. The other officers in CID have mixed opinions, Chris thinks Sam is crazy at times but often looks up to him and respects him. Ray doesn't like Sam or his twenty-first century policing but in the end becomes friendlier with Sam. Sam is also close to the bartender of the Railway Arms, Nelson, who he often looks to for advice. The most unusual relationship is between Sam and Gene. The two have very different policing styles and at times hate each other but they always work it out. Gene also knows that Sam is completely trustworthy. When he was framed for murder in "Series 2: Episode 7", he rang Sam first, knowing that despite their difference Sam would not rest until he was cleared. Tyler's apparent death after seven years on the team - as related in Ashes to Ashes - appears to have affected Gene greatly. Behind the Scenes Detective Inspector Sam Tyler is a fictional character and the protagonist of BBC One's science fiction/police procedural drama, Life on Mars. The character is portrayed by John Simm and Alexander O'Loughlin. Name Sam's surname was originally Williams before being replaced by Tyler, however, the name Williams would return as Tyler's 1973 alter-ego according to Frank Morgan ([[Series 2: Episode 8 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 8]]). Sam's surname was inspired by Rose Tyler, a companion of the Doctor in the revived series of Doctor Who. Coincidentally, the name of Det. Sam Tyler's mother in the US series is Rose Tyler also. Key Life Events *Born in 1969 Manchester to Vic and Ruth Tyler. *In 1973 at the age of 4, young Sam witnesses the beating of a woman in red by his father. This is followed by Vic walking out on his family. Sam is unaware of what really happened. *Grows up in Manchester without father with the aspirations of becoming a police officer. *Joins the Greater Manchester Police at the age of 19 in 1988. *At some point in the late noughties, Tyler is promoted to DCI by Deputy Chief Constable Glen Fletcher *In 2006, Tyler puts away Tony Crane - a former casino owner guilty of murdering his wife. *Enters a relationship with colleague Maya Roy. *Investigates the murders of a serial killer known as Colin Raimes. Maya is kidnapped by same person. Tyler searches for Maya. ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 1]]) *Sent into a deep coma due to a car accident by the A57 motorway. *Wakes up in 1973 Manchester, now a DI working for DCI Gene Hunt. *Investigates a series of murders with the same motive as Colin Raimes. *Prepares to commit suicide until WPC Cartwright persuades him to not. *Investigates a series of armed robberies. ([[Series 1: Episode 2 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 2]]) *Called to investigate a murder at a textile mill which will become his flat in 2006. ([[Series 1: Episode 3 (Ashes to Ashes)|LOM Series 1: Episode 3]]) *Discovers that his colleagues are taking bribes from a local gangster and attempts to stop it. ([[Series 1: Episode 4 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 4]]) *Meets the 1973 counterpart of his mother. *Investigates the murder of a Manchester United fan. ([[Series 1: Episode 5 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 5]]) *Briefly meets his younger self, though younger self unaware of who he is. *Resolves a hostage situation while facing the threat of his life support machine being turned off in 2006. ([[Series 1: Episode 6 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 6]]) *Independently investigates the death of a drug dealer in police custody. ([[Series 1: Episode 7 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 7]]) *Investigates the murder of a bookmaker's clerk ([[Series 1: Episode 8 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 1: Episode 8]]). *Meets his father Vic Tyler again after 33 years. *Alters timeline when he instructs his younger self. This prevents the young Sam Tyler from seeing his father beat up the woman in red. *Discovers what happened to his father and the woman in red. *Meets Tony Crane when at power and attempts to bring him down while being tortured in his coma 33 years in the future by the same person. ([[Series 2: Episode 1 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 1]]) *Investigates a series of armed robberies with a younger DC Glen Fletcher, his mentor in 2006. ([[Series 2: Episode 2 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 2]]) *Investigates a series of foretold IRA bombings in Manchester after an anonymous phone call. ([[Series 2: Episode 3 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 3]]) *Investigates into the murder of a young woman ([[Series 2: Episode 4 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 4]]) *Investigates the abduction of a young woman and her daughter but progresses into a deeper coma in 2006 due to a hospital overdose. ([[Series 2: Episode 5 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 5]]) *Investigates into the smuggling and dealing of the heroin which is leading to violence. ([[Series 2: Episode 6 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 6]]) *Attempts to help Gene Hunt after an apparant murder caused by Hunt. ([[Series 2: Episode 7 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 7]]) *Investigates into the murder of a man while trying to bring down Hunt under the orders of Frank Morgan. ([[Series 2: Episode 8 (Life on Mars)|LOM Series 2: Episode 8]]) *While posing as train conductors, the team fail to prevent an armed train robbery. *Sam wakes up from his coma in April 2007 in Room 2612 in Hyde Ward of a Manchester hospital. *Commits suicide and wakes up in 1973 again to rescue the team. *Falls in love with Annie Cartwright and enters a relationship with her. *Gets married to Annie Cartwright at some point in the late 1970s *Goes into "the pub" with Annie forever. ([[Series 3: Episode 8 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 3: Episode 8]]) Category:Life on Mars (UK) characters Category:Inhabitants of Gene Hunt's World Category:Tyler family